Bringing Back Life
by damn we're in a tight spot
Summary: A new girl from a small town, meets the Curtis brothers, Two-bit and Steve. She unintentionally brings back life into the gang after the death of Johnny and Dally. SodapopxOC. I'm rating it T because I don't know how it will turn out. R
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I'm going to admit that Jenny is somewhat based off of me, I love to fantasize and put myself in there, I'm like Ponyboy I love movies and books. Also I'm not calling myself extremely pretty and all that crap but I'm making Jenny very pretty to show that pretty people don't have to be with the "In" crowd. And lastly I won't switch off their POV's a lot like I did in this chapter, I just wanted to show both sides of Sodapop and Jenny's view when they first see each other.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders and any of its characters. I only own my characters because I bought them for $49.95 :]

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sodapop's POV

I just walked back to the DX with Steve from our lunch break. We had to get back to work because a customer just showed up. We had to fix the engine in his car, so we started working on it. After a while I started hearing "Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch" by The Four Tops playing really loudly. I looked up and saw that it was coming from Alan's Car Wash across the street. I found this weird because they've never played music before. What I also saw was a girl over there washing a car dancing and singing while washing it with another guy that worked there. I don't know if it was because of her work clothes but she seemed a little rebellious. She was wearing her hair in a messy bun, a white t-shirt, with a jean shirt over it kind of like ours but it didn't say DX on it, she was also wearing jeans that were purposely cut at the knee, and converses.

"I wonder who that is," I said.

"I don't know, I've never seen her before." Steve replied while looking across the street.

I went back to work while the song was finishing up.

Jenny's POV

"Sugar Pie Honey Bunch, you know that I love you!" I was singing along to one of my favorite songs. I had a thing for Motown; it was something about it that made me love it.

My dancing rhythm slowed down as Earth Angel by The Penguins came on.

"So, how do you like Tulsa?" Sal, my co-worker, asked me as we rinsed off a car.

"Eh, I like it okay enough…earth angel, earth angel, please be mine."

"Jenny" I turned around and saw my boss, I walked towards him.

"What's up?"

"I'm really busy right now; could you go get me an ammeter for my car and a Pepsi from across the street at DX?" I looked across the road for a second. "Sure." I kind of couldn't refuse since he is my boss. I grabbed the money from him that he handed me and started walked towards the gas station.

Sodapop's POV

I started to hear Earth Angel playing and I looked back over. The girl wasn't dancing anymore, since it was a slow song. I wish I could see her face a little better to see if she was anything really worth to be looking at. I saw her walk over to a person, and after a couple of seconds of talking to him she looked over her. I quickly put my head back down so she wouldn't think I was staring at her.

"Can you hand me a wrench?" Steve asked. "Sure." I walked over to the toolbox and turned back around. I saw the girl headed over here. She was worth looking at, she was very pretty. I mean nothing like a model but she was close to that range. She was all damp and had money in her hand, she walked up to the door, into the DX and was in there for a couple of minutes.

Jenny's POV

I walked up to the DX and tucked a strand of my dirty blonde hair behind my ear. I walked in and saw a man with a few black car markings smudged on his face.

"Hi, can I get an ammeter and a Pepsi, please."

"Sure that'll be $5.00" He placed the ammeter in a package and the Pepsi on the counter as I placed the $5.00 on the counter.

I grabbed them and said thank you. As I walked out I saw two really good looking guys looking at me. I gave them the smallest and quickest smile I could give, I didn't even show any teeth and that's not like me. I guess because I've never seen such hunky guys back in my town before. I walked back to the car wash and didn't look back at them; well at least till I knew they were not looking at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: 1. I made DX into a repairs shop as well as a gas station because I can't remember if it was only a gas station or what, but just in case. 2. I know carbolarters do not exist, I needed something that Sodapop and Steve couldn't figure out, which would give Jenny and Sodapop an excuse to meet. I honestley tried to do some research on the 1967 Camaro to try to keep it as realistic as possible, but all I got was just the history on it (which the history on it is realistic in this story at least). So just use your imagination, I mean hey it is fiction :].

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders even though I wish I did because that would be badass.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenny's POV

I walked into my boss's office and handed him the stuff. I walked over a grabbed a washcloth from Sal and started washing a car. I wasn't even dancing or singing; I just kept staring back over at those cute guys.

"What do you keep on staring at?" Sal asked me.

"Huh? Oh nothing." I lied. Sal turned his head, "Uh-huh sure." He said with a smirk on his face, he obviously knew I was staring at them. I rolled my eyes at him and went back to washing the car.

After a while I heard a clank on the ground and someone yelling. I looked up and I saw the boys in front of a 1967 Camaro that had the hood up. They looked really frustrated with the car.

"Hey I'm going over to the DX real quick so cover me, incase the boss comes looking for me for another Pepsi." Sal laughed "Okay."

I walked up to the guys, "I saw from across the street that you were frustrated with this car, and I wanted to come over and see if I could help you out."

"Ha, that's nice of you, but if we can't figure out what the hell is wrong with it, I'm sure you won't be able to."

Well, that wasn't so nice. "Can I just…"

"Sure be my guest" The same guy said, as he held his arm out to let me go up to the car.

I looked over to the owner of the car that was standing close by it. "So what's the problem?"

"Well someone said my engine wasn't sounding right, even though it sounds perfectly normal." I nodded. "Can you let me hear it?"

"Of course." He got into his car and revved up his engine and then shut off his car.

"Yeah it's not sounding right; I think I know the problem." I went up to the engine and took a look at it. I saw the problem and took out a part from the engine.

"This is called a carbolater **(read author's note at top)**, it's what makes the engine sound better and smoother." I turned and looked at the guys, "You don't sell carbolaters here do you?" They shook their heads. "I didn't think so, I don't know of any places that sell them, so you'll have to buy them from a Chevrolet company." I put the part back into the engine and closed the hood.

The man took out his wallet, "Let's give this young lady a tip."

"Oh no, I don't work here." But he didn't listen; he gave me the money and drove off.

I walked up to guy that didn't smart mouth at me and gave him the money. "Here you go."

"No you deserve it." He said as he was trying to hand the money to me. I really tried not to smile a big goofy smile because I was totally into him, he was very cute.

"Nah, it's cool." I started to turn around. "Wait, so how did you know what was wrong with the car?" I turned back around.

"Oh, my dad had a Camaro for a little while and he didn't really like it so he gave it to me for an early birthday present." He smiled. Man was his smile to die for.

"I guess that would explain it." I smiled and turned back around towards the car wash.

"Thanks!" I just waved my hand back at them and kept going.

"Man I feel like an idiot." I heard one of them say and I laughed to myself.

Sodapop's POV

"Man I feel like an idiot." Steve said.

I laughed. "Hey at least the car is gone. Man she sure is cute."

"Mmhmm."

We sat on a bench drinking Pepsi's and watching the car wash across the street. We saw a orange Camaro with a black stripe going across the top of the car. It was the girl that came over here earlier. She pulled out of the car wash and man did that engine sound good.

"So I guess that's what it's supposed to sound like." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Here is another chapter, thank goodness for summer so I can write more.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders or the songs mentioned in this, but what I do own are the characters I came up with...unfortunately they came with a price tag ;]

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenny's POV

At 5:00 which was closing time, I drove out of Alan's car wash and headed on home with the windows rolled down and the radio playing. If you guessed Motown then your right, Baby, I Need Your Loving by The Four Tops to be specific. I pulled up to a red light and waited. I saw a group of guys looking at my car and walked up to my window. I got tense because I don't like random guys walking up to my car, it creeps me out.

"So what is a pretty little thing like you, doing in a car like this?" I scoffed, that really aggravates me; guys think that just because we're girls we can't do something or have something.

"I don't think that's any of your business." I looked back at the light hoping it would change.

"She must be a greaser." I felt confused. "A what?" I looked back at the light. "Oh what do you know the lights green, bye!" I drove off quickly glad to be away from them. While I was driving home I really wanted to know what a greaser was.

I drove up to the small grassy "driveway", at least that what I called it because we parked our cars there. I got out and locked my car as I heard my dog barking. "Hey Alex!" I rubbed his head as he followed me into the house. "Hey mom."

"Hi sweetie. Hey tonight we're going across the street to The Curtis's for dinner tonight at 7:00." I hopped up on the counter in the kitchen, my cat Sam, jumped up with me. I was petting his head as I ate a cookie that my mom baked. "Why?"

"Well because your father works with Darry Curtis, and he invited us over to dinner tonight." I watched her as she swept the floor. "Does he have any kids?"

"Oh no, he's about 20ish, he lives with his two brothers." I hopped down from the counter and went upstairs as Alex and Sam followed me. They were so attached to me for some reason. I got into the shower and sung Angel Band by The Stanley Brothers. I was also into Bluegrass, Old music and Folk music as well. I got out of the shower, and started to get dressed. I put on a green silky looking shirt, a pair of jeans, and tucked them into my great, great, great grandfather's Civil War boots. I didn't dress like all of the other girls, because I didn't like the style or skirts, I feel more comfortable in jeans. I pinned half of my hair in a half up half down hairstyle, and put on very subtle green eye shadow and little blush. I was very subtle on make-up unlike other girls.

My mom came in my room. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Well actually your father and I can't go because your Aunt Angie is in the hospital from a car crash. The doctors say she'll be fine, but your father and I want to go visit her for a few days or so."

"Oh no, that's terrible! Wait you and dad?" She nodded. "Yes, we're going to let you stay here so you can take care of everything. But don't take that to your advantage. But hey you can go over to dinner if you wanted to."

"Sure, I guess, since I'm already dressed." I lied. I didn't want to go and feel all awkward there. I followed my mom and dad out to their car.

"Oh and I left plenty money for you on the counter, and please behave!" My mom got into the car and my father drove off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's short but I decided for her to meet Darry in the next chapter. Reviews would be nice. :D But no flames please :[


End file.
